Brotherly Love
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Yamato is paralysed, he begins to push everyone way, can TK get through to him before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Notes : Here's an new story for you all and I want to give my thanks to Yamatoforever who gave me the idea for this fic, so this is for you!, thanks!  
  
  
  
Brotherly love  
  
"You'll never walk again" "You're paralysed from the waist down" "There's not much chance you'll walk"  
  
The voices whirled around like a never-ending whirlpool in Yamato's head. He stared out at the bright lights of the city. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. He was never going to walk again. He would never be able to walk onto the stage, fans screaming his name. It had all happened so quickly. He had been hanging out at the park with the others. It had been a nice sunny day, and everyone had been in a good mood. They had played a game of soccer and were heading back to Tai's place for ice cream. Yamato had been walking on the edge of the pavement, he had been chatting excitedly to TK about his new song. Everything was going so perfect, until the screech of brakes cut through the chatter. The car rose up onto the pavement, Yamato felt immense pain before everything went black. He had woken up to be told he'd been in a coma for a fortnight and he had a spinal injury which meant he would never walk again. Yamato's world had come crashed down and hit him hard.  
  
A month had passed since that day, and here he was staring out of his window at the city. His father had been put on the waiting list for a ground floor apartment in the same building. No news had come as yet, and until them Mr Ishida said they would get by using the elevator. Not that Yamato needed or even wanted to go anywhere. Since he had arrived home from the hospital, Yamato had stayed in the apartment, mostly in his room. Mr Ishida had despaired at this, and would often suggest places for the two of them to go, however Yamato always turned him down, perferring to stay in his room. A knock at the door startled Yamato out of his thoughts. His father put his head round the door. "What"? Yamato asked irritated.  
  
"There's someone here to see you son, I'll let them in". Mr Ishida pushed open the door and ushered Akira and Joe into the room. Akira was one of the members of Yamato's band, he hadn't seen him since the accident. "I'll leave you boys alone". Mr Ishida shuffled out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Um.Hey Yama". Akira greeted.  
  
"Hi". Yamato replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"How are you doing"? Joe asked nervously.  
  
"How do you think I'm doing?, oh yeah Joe, just perfect"! Yamato spat sarcastically.  
  
"We were wondering, all of us are going to the park and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us". Akira asked.  
  
"Since when have you and the digidestined been good buddies"? Yamato replied fiercely.  
  
"Well the accident kinda brought us all together, we were all worried about you and were spending a lot of time together, so we all became friends". Joe said quietly.  
  
"Oh great". Yamato turned away to face the window again.  
  
"So do you want to come"? Akira ventured.  
  
"No I do not want to come, what I want is for you to leave now". Yamato replied angrily.  
  
"We're worried about you Yama..we think..". Joe started.  
  
"Get lost". Yamato interrupted.  
  
"But...". Akira started to reply.  
  
"I said get lost". Yamato replied.  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want, but you have our numbers if you want to call and talk, and we'll drop by again soon". Joe said gently.  
  
"Don't bother". Yamato growled. Akira looked at the floor as if he were going to start crying, Joe gently touched his shoulder and led him out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Mr Ishida was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee when he saw Akira and Joe pass. "He didn't want to know did he"? Mr Ishida asked sadly.  
  
"We tried, we asked him to the park, but he didn't want to know". Joe replied.  
  
"It's ok kids, he's like that at the moment, this accident has really affected him, give him a couple of days and maybe he'll want to go somewhere". Mr Ishida suggested. The two boys nodded and made their way out of the apartment and down the stairs. Masaru (Mr I) sighed deeply before standing up and heading off in the direction of his son's room. He found the door locked. He knocked. "Son, open the door please".  
  
"Go away". Came the fierce reply.  
  
"I know it's hard for you son, but you can't stay in that room forever". Masaru reasoned with his stubborn son, hoping to get through to him. "What would you know how hard it is?, I said go away, and while you're at it, leave me alone".  
  
"If that's what you want". Masaru sighed again before leaning against the door and silently cursing himself.  
  
**  
  
"There must be something we can do"? Mimi suggested. The digidestined had called a meeting at Tai's apartment. "If he wants to be alone , we should let him". Joe replied.  
  
"It won't do him much good to completely detach himself from the world". Tai argued. "He's our friend and we'll be there for him whether he wants it or not"!  
  
"But forcing him isn't the best way Tai, you run the risk of turning him against you". Ken pointed out. "Ken's got a point". Davis agreed.  
  
"Well, maybe TK should go and see him then, he'll get through to Yamato". Tai replied.  
  
"There's a chance". Kari replied, she gripped the silent TK's hand tightly. TK looked up for a second and nodded sadly. Since the accident he himself had become quieter and more withdrawn. He too had injuries, the broken glass that had flown from the windscreen of the car had hit him full on in the face, causing scars that would never completely vanish. "I can try for nothing". He said quietly. The group nodded.  
  
"It's all we can expect you to do TK". Kari replied smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
**  
  
"Yamato dinner's ready"! Masaru called from the kitchen. His son's door remained locked and no response was given. "Come on son!, you have to eat sometime, it might as well be now"! He urged.  
  
"Not hungry". Came the muttered reply. This was a typical answer for Yamato at mealtimes. In the month he had lost a considerable amount of weight. Enough for it to become a health worry. Masaru had tried everything to get his son to eat more but all attempts were in vain, Masaru knew he had to get his son out of the rut he seemed stuck in and soon.  
  
A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Masaru opened the door to find his younger son staring back at him. His face a mess of livid red lines and blotches. Masaru smiled gently. "TK nice to see you". He took his son by the arm and gently led him into the hallway.  
  
"I've come to see Yama, maybe I can help"?. TK looked hopefully at his father. Masaru nodded. "You might just be the tonic he needs kid. Will you take this in with you"? Masaru handed TK the plate of food. "Take some for yourself too of course".  
  
"Thanks dad". TK smiled. He knocked lightly on his brother's door.  
  
"GO away" Was the fierce reply.  
  
"It's me big brother". TK said softly. A few seconds later, TK heard the sound of a bolt sliding back and eventually the door opened. TK walked in to find his brother facing the window staring out at the city's skyline. "Dad's made you this". TK held up the plate.  
  
"Just put it over there". Yamato replied not even looking at the plate.  
  
"You know, lots of people are worried about you brother". TK said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know".  
  
"They want you to come out and do stuff, just like old times".  
  
"But things aren't like old times, I'm in this". Yamato indicated the wheelchair.  
  
"And that makes a difference why"? TK asked.  
  
"It just does ok?. Look I'm tired now, will you leave please"?  
  
"No".  
  
"TK please, I just want to be left alone".  
  
"You always want to be alone, just like when you got that darkness, you tried to push Gabumon away too, well I'm sorry but I'm not letting you push me away, it won't work".  
  
"I want to be alone". Yamato muttered.  
  
"Well tough, cos like it or not, you have friends". TK replied, he slammed the door behind him. Yamato allowed himself to cry. "I'm sorry brother". He whispered, he hated himself for doing this, he was pushing everyone he loved away. He didn't want rejection because of his disability. He picked up the plate of food , and in a moment of anger, threw it across the room. "I WANT TO DIE"! He yelled.  
  
Notes : Okies, first part done!, lemme know what ya think! 


	2. Apology

Firstly, I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story and any of my other ones. Unfortunately, due to time constraints from other areas of my life, and my waning interest in the show, I have decided not to continue this story. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone who wanted me to complete this and maybe one day, when things have settled down, you may well hear from me again.  
  
However, I have decided that I will hold a competition for all of you out there who had enjoyed this story. Your task (should you chose to accept it!) is to write the next chapter of this story. I'll read through all the entries and the best will be posted up here, naturally, credit will be given to the author of the winning chapter, and who knows? It might inspire me to write some more too!  
  
Thank you for your support.  
  
Yamato 


End file.
